


What happens on the tour bus stays on the tour bus

by danandphiltrash2002



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SERIOUSLY SO SMUTTY YOUR EYES WILL BURN, Sexy Times, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danandphiltrash2002/pseuds/danandphiltrash2002
Summary: Josh and Tyler have sexy times on the tour busBasically Tyler wants to talk to josh about what had happened earlier, and josh, well josh just wants to fuck tylerCredit goes to rxgionalatbestCheck out their workThey came up with the original plotThis is a sequel to their workGo check their work out and give lots of love





	What happens on the tour bus stays on the tour bus

**Author's Note:**

> Very smutty  
> Credit goes to rxgionalatbest

The door to the tour bus slams shut, and I jump up, ready to give josh a piece of my mind. He opens the door, looks right at me and smirks.  
“Sit back down, Tyler.” He whispers, fire in his eyes, eyebrow arched. He looks really sexy, which is pretty weird to be thinking about my best friend. I cross my arms and glare at him. “I said, sit. Back. Down.” He matches my stare with a sudden ice cold glare. I drop back onto the bed, and I feel something stir below my stomach.  
“We need to talk.” I say, and he presses his finger against my lips.  
“Shh, baby boy. We don’t want to talk right now.”  
Something in his tone, a dominating tone, went straight to my dick.  
“I mean, why talk, when we could be doing something more fun?”  
He moves forwards suddenly and crouches in front of me.  
“You liked it earlier, didn’t you, baby boy?” I turn my head away from him to hide the blush on my cheeks.  
“When I ask you a question, baby boy, I expect you to answer it.”  
“Yes. I enjoyed it earlier. But it can’t happen again.”  
“Why not?” Josh pouts, and a small moan escapes my lips just looking at him. My face bursts into a bright red colour.  
He leans forwards and kisses me, hard. His tongue prods my lips, and I keep my lips closed. He pulls back, looking annoyed.  
“Baby boy, I know you want this. I can see what’s going on in your pants.” I blush, moving my hands to cover the tent growing in my pants.  
“Please, Josh, just go away. I have a wife. I am married. I’m not allowed to do this.”  
He rolls his eyes.  
“No. I know how much you really want this, even if you’re being stubborn right now.”  
I scowl, because I know he’s right. I do want this. So I give in.  
“Ok. Do whatever you want, Josh.”  
He leans forwards, kissing me hard again. And this time, when he uses his tongue, I open my mouth and kiss him back. He reaches his hand down and rubs his palm against my hard on. I moan loudly, a moan that’s swallowed by the kiss. He pushes me backwards, until I’m lying with him on top of me.  
“J-josh!” I stutter as he reaches his hand into my briefs and starts rubbing me.  
“Baby boy, you’re wearing too many clothes. How about we take it off?” I moan just at what he’s implying. He unbuttons my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders. He sits up and slides his shirt over his head, revealing his slightly sweaty chest. He slides my briefs of next, leaving completely naked. He takes the rest of his clothing off.  
“Please Josh.” I plead.  
“Please what?” He gasps, as I slowly stroke his member.  
“Please, more.”  
He brings two of his fingers to my mouth.  
“Suck.” He orders. I suck on his fingers, coating them in saliva, while maintaining eye contact. He pulls his fingers out after a moment, guiding them to my ass. One of his fingers prods my hole, and I jump slightly. “It’s ok, Tyler. Just relax and let me do this.” His calming tone of voice makes me relax, whining as he pushes his finger into me. It hurts, it really hurts. I make a small noise of pain, and Josh stops. “Tyler, baby boy, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?” I shake my head.  
“No. Please, don’t stop.” I whine as he pushes in past his knuckle. Then he moves his finger, and my whole body feels like it’s on fire. A loud moan escapes my mouth, followed by a whimper as he pulls his finger out. He soon replaces it with two fingers, scissoring. Moan after moan fall from my lips, sounding sinfully beautiful. Josh moans along with me.  
“Can- ahh, can I- can I fuck you? Please?”  
“Wh-what about Jenna?”  
“Forget about Jenna. Just for tonight.”  
I moan loudly, leaning up and kissing josh.  
“Mmm, p- please, just fuck me josh!” I cry suddenly.  
As if spurred on by my words, he pulls his fingers out.  
“Ok, this is probably going to hurt, baby boy. If you want to stop at any time, just say so. I will not hurt you, Tyler.” His eyes swim with love. My heart swells.  
“Keep going. I want you too.”  
He spits on his hand and rubs it over his member. He lines up with my hole, and slowly starts pressing in. I squeeze my eyes shut and groan, feeling him slowly fill me up. Soon enough he’s all the way in, and he just waits.  
“Move, please, josh, I’m ready.” I moan. He pulls out, then pushes back in gently. I lift my hips up, trying to take him deeper.  
“Ah-ahhh, Josh!” I all but scream as he hits my prostate. He hits it every time after that, making me cry out in pleasure and making me see stars. I can feel the pressure building in my abdomen and I gasp.  
“Josh- I’m going to- I’m going to come!” As I say this, he reaches down and starts stroking me. I come, shooting white streaks all over mine and joshes stomachs. Josh follows not long after, filling me with a warm liquid. I lean my head back and catch my breath. Josh pulls out, breathing hard.  
“That- that was amazing.” I whisper. Josh smiles tiredly at me and pecks my lips.  
“I’m glad.” I feel a pull in my chest, something I’ve never felt with josh before.  
“Josh?”  
“Yeah, baby boy?”  
“We forgot about the apple juice.” Josh laughs. I press a kiss against his cheek and smile.  
“Thankyou Josh.”  
“Anytime, baby boy.”


End file.
